Let me Save you
by PureBloodVampirePrincessSerena
Summary: Fem!kyle Kylie has been through alot, cartman shot her, her best friends became overprotective whats a girl to do? now 21 Kylie lives with Stan and Kenny and works at the Denver post. what will she do when cartman returns wanting revenge? and why is Mysterion back after so long?
1. Chapter 1

_o_ _k so this has been bouncing around in my head for a while, and i want to bring it out of my head at least for those of you worried about Jackie Frost, just know i will get back to i have like 2 chapters typed up but i recently moved out of my mothers house (YAY ME!) and the flash drive in which Jackie frost is on, went poof! in a box! X ill find it get those chapters edited and posted when i can meanwhile, here is a new story. but before i start here is a lay down of before this story takes place, if you like this, i might do a prologue like thing but this is where I'm starting_

 _So the summary is Kyle gender bent (my favorite thing to do i can sooo see Kyle as a girl) her name is Kylie, and is still friends with Stan and Kenny not much is different from the show expect for a few things. Her hair is longer it goes to about the bottom of her ass, she some times chops it off to shoulder length but most the time she doesn't bother with it since it grows fast. Hartman tired to kill Kylie with a gun and got thrown into juvie. But he did Manage to shoot her in the shoulder, shes fine just has a bullet hole shaped scar. The coon episodes never happened, for those who don't know the end of the first episode that had the coon and Mysterion there was a deleted scene showing Kyle in jail because he pretended to be Mysterion, and Mysterion shows up and is like you didn't have to do that and Kyle said he wanted too, then Mysterion shows Kyle his face, we are going off of that expect for Mysterion didn't show kylie his face she never asked, she just wanted to help. I haven't decided on whether mysterion is Kenny or Stan yet i might stick with Kenny or might go a new way idk yet. So Kylie will have just turned 21, the south park gang are going to collage, Stan is out a football scholar ship is going to a college in Denver with Wendy, Kenny isn't in college, hes just a mechanic living with Kylie and Stan off campus (Wendy lives on campus) Kylie Graduated high school early and has already completed 2 years of college and does online course to be a professor or a writer of some kind. Right now she works for the Denver post as a junior reporter. So here we go, i hope you enjoy! Let me save you._

Chapter 1

Kylie sighs looking around her plain room, 2 years living in this apartment and her room is still so plain, the walls are bare and the room is empty expect for a 2 dressers, book shelves and a desk and her bed. She now lays on her bed in a green tank top and white shorts that come down to her knees. She reaches up out of habit and runs her fingers over the gunshot scar on her right shoulder. Trying not to remember how she got that scar and how scared Stan and Kenny were when she was shot.

Ever since then, they have become even more protective of her if that was even possible. They have known each other since preschool, Kenny and Stan were her next door neighbors (if you could count Kenny as one, there was train tracks separating the houses, 'it gives a whole new meaning to boy from the wrong side of the tracks' Kenny had joked once) Even though she was girl they never cared, growing up she was a big tom boy. There was times when everyone forgot she was a girl, but that was fine by her she never cared for girly stuff like the color pink or princesses and princes. She was more into camping, fishing, the colors green and blue, Wolves and horses. She play video games, told fart jokes and could help Kenny fix a car. And no one ever blinked an eye. So the guys never cared, Cartman did but he was an asswhole.

The moment Kylie went through puberty things changed, Her hips flared out so that she was a size 14 despite having no fat on her body, her breasts grew to a small c cup. she grew into her deep emerald eyes and had a soft feminine face with no ache. The boys in the school started looking at her different as if forgetting that she was still the same person, more and more boys started hitting on her, and asking her out, and Stan and Kenny became protective. Then when she was a senior (and everyone else sophomores) Cartman shot her in the shoulder claiming that she was too pretty for a ginger jew and needed to die. T hats when Kenny and Stan went over board, Cartman was aiming for her head but because Kenny pushed her out of the way he shot her shoulder, Stan then tackled him to the ground. Token who happened to be there called 911 as Kenny put pressure on her wound begging kylie to not close her eyes.

Kylie sighed and shook her head, she didn't want to remember the looks on their faces as she bled. She looked over at the clock it read 5:20 AM. Time to get up and go to work. She stood up stretching and walked over to her closet. She sighed as she looked for an outfit for the day.

She had only been working at the Post for a month now and she still doesn't know what to wear. She wasn't one for skirts, dresses or heels not her style, plus most dresses tend to end at the top of the shoulders and then people could see her scar. She wasn't ashamed of it, no she was proud of it she lived after getting shot, but she hated people asking about it, it made her remember laying there in a pool of blood while Kenny and Stan panicked. She shook her head and got back to the task at hand.

Most woman at the post wore dresses, or skirts with heels not all did but most of them did. Kylie bit her lip, as a junior reporter, some times she was on the field other time behind the desk. She still wanted to impress her Boss, but she wanted to be practical as well. She reached into the closet and pulled a black knee length dress and half sweater to put over it, she put both of them on, then slipped a pair of thin pair of leggens under them.

She walked out of her room and into the bathroom grabbed her insulin and meter checked her blood sugar level and took her shot. She then brushed her teeth and washed her face. She looked up into the mirror eyeing her pale face and the bags under her eyes.

 _Great_ she thought rolling her eyes _another make up day._ That's what she gets for not sleeping last night. Kylie hated make up. She ran a hand through her hair and got to work on making the bags under her eyes disappear. after doing that and putting on base to cover up, the cover up, she slowly put on blush, eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara, then she topped it off with a small layer of lip gloss.

Kylie always hated make up, but it was sadly proved that woman who care more about themselves, taking time to do their hair and make up, got paid more and treated better. What a sexist world. Kylie growled at the thought and pulled out her brush and set to work taming her curls, once brushed she pull it up as high as she could and put it in a pony tail with a couple short curls framing her face. Her hair now reached to the middle of her back instead of her butt. She took one last look in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom and slammed into Kenny, falling hard onto her ass.

"dammit Kenny that fucking hurt." Kenny grinned at her and helped her up, his grin faded when he saw the make up.

"not sleeping again Ky?" he asked softly worry coating his voice. She shook her head at him, rubbing her sore ass.

"Kenny you know i wear make up to look professional. Just because im wearing it doesn't mean i didn't sleep." She lied through her teeth, because the truth is she didn't sleep her shoulder was bugging her last night. Kenny eyed her rubbing the back of his neck, not believing a word she said.

"i still think you shouldn't wear it, you look better with out." Kylie blushed. She used to have a crush on Kenny once an upon a time a long time ago. She had one on Stan as well. but that was years ago, and honestly it was probably because at the time of the 'crushes' the boys were in relationships. Stan was with (and is still with) Wendy when Kylie was crushing on Stan. And Kenny with that slut bitch Babe when She was crushing on him. Kylie honestly thought it was just jealousy she had never been in a relationship and those 2 were all she had so when they found someone she got jealous. But to be honest she was never interested in dating, there was no one she was really interested in. Well hats a lie, there was one guy but he hadn't been seen in years, not since she was 9.

Kenny was now single and tended to go out a lot and get laid with a random girl, and Stan and Wendy were still going steady and Kylie couldn't be more happy for them. But it didn't stop her from getting flustered when they compliment her.

Kylie shook her head "you know i hate it just as much as you Kenny but it looks better this way." She stepped around Kenny walked to the kitchen grabbing her to go mug and a banana. She popped a k pod into their coffee maker placed her mug under the machine and pushed the button to start it. She could feel Kenny eyeing her as she did so.

"is the shoulder bugging you again?" he asked her softly almost tenderly, like the boys always did when they spot of the wound. Kylie bit her lip didn't say a word but slowly nodded, knowing it wasn't worth lying. The shot to her shoulder didn't do much damage but it didn't enough so that she had to go through therapy to get used of it again and even now sometimes she doesn't have full range. Kylie still expediencies pains in the wound like when she first got it, sometimes its an ache other times, like last night, its a full pain. They come and go from time to time keeping her up at night. She was told to wake up the boys when this happens but she never does.

She doesn't say a word at her cup fills, she walks to the fridge grabs some milk and sugar free creamer, takes the coffee cup from the now done coffee maker and pours some milk and creamer in it, stirs and places the lids away. As she puts the milk and creamer away Stan walks in yawning.

She can hear Stan and Kenny talking to each other about her, but before Stan can say anything she grabs her coffee and banana walks out into the living room puts on her flats, grabs her purse, keys, coat and phone. She waves and Stan and Kenny

"morning Stan, bye Stan bye Kenny, see you later." then with out waiting for a response she closes the door and flees.

 _Well! That's the first chapter! I should be posting 2 today and soon after a 3 let me know what you think!_

 _Kayla_


	2. Chapter 2

Kylie got to work early, like she always does. She put her coffee down and sat in front of her laptop and was about to start it up when she heard.

" Kylie! Prefect! I was hoping you would come in early!" She looked up it was her boss Mrs Anderson. " can you come into my office? I have an assignment for you." Kylies eyes brightened.

"yes of course ma'am." she stood up and followed Mrs Anderson into her office. Becky Anderson was a sweet woman, taller then Kylie. Kylie was a tiny 5'2 and Mrs. Anderson has to be 5'6. She had brown hair and brown eyes, her hair went to her chin and she wore glasses. But don't let her appearance fool you she can be tough as a stone.

"take a seat dear." Kylie sat down waiting for Mrs. Anderson to speak. "so you were born and raised in South park is that correct dear?" Kylie nodded wondering where this was going. Mrs. Anderson handed Kylie a folder. "have you seen or heard of this um person." Kylie opens the folder and her face pales at the picture inside.

"Mysterion" Kylie whispered. She looked up "but how? He hasn't been seen for years, not since..." Kylie trails off

"not since you unmasked yourself saying you were him?" Mrs. Anderson's eyes twinkled, as Kylies widened. "oh yes my dear i know all about that but i also know that Footage at the jail cell showed Mysterion visiting you after you were arrested for it, of course the charges were dropped when that was seen, so." Mrs. Anderson stood up. "he seems to know you, seems to trust and he is back." Kylie looked down at the photo, it did look that way, this photo... was new, Mysterion wasn't 9 in this, he was closer to her age. he still looked the same just older more... grown into himself.

Mrs. Anderson cleared her throat and Kylie looked up. " your assignment is simple: Mysterion. i want to know everything about him where he was, why he is back, why wait 11-12 years before coming back. Why did he move from south park to Denver? Got that?" Kylie nodded "good now for the first half the day i want you here research what you can about him." Kylie opened her mouth to protest she knew everything the internet knew about him, she had met him. "don't give me that there might be some new things you need to research even if you think you know everything." Kylie shut her mouth and nodded. Mrs. Anderson continued " then the second half i want you on the field, till closing time, you don't have to come back i know you are a hard worker and wont just sit at home but i will call to check up on you to make sure its going OK got it?" Kylie nodded "this is a big story im giving you i don't want you to blow it, now get to work" Kylie stood up.

" i wont let you down Mrs. Anderson." she said as she walked out of the office and to her desk. She looked at the picture in her hand. why is Mysterion back? its been 11 almost 12 years. Kylie sighed biting her lip and opens up her laptop. she turned it on and got to work.

Few hours later Kylie sat there stunned. When Mysterion first appeared he made it clear that he was someone in her 4th grade class, he called her the smartest kid in class not school. Now if this was the same person it slims it down a bit. Its surprising how many of the class were now living in Denver. Tweek and Craig were living together in Denver, planning their wedding. Token worked with his parents and had a place here, Clyde stayed with him. Butters was in California, living the dream, so he was out, plus he was professor chaos. Timmy and Jimmy had sadly died in a car wreak with Pip.

Kylie looked at the photo again, the guy was obviously male. His facial structure, body and... Bulge said so. He was a well defined male with a nice body. Kylie blushed a bit and went on about her way, she would need to find her old year book but she knew that the girls wasn't him, Mysterion was white so token was out. Though she wasn't supposed to be figuring out who he was. It wasn't what Mrs Anderson wanted. But then again if Kylie could figure out who he is maybe she could find out why he was back.

"Miss Broflovski!" Kylie looked up. Mrs Anderson was at her desk looking at her. "time to go out and screach the field dear." Kylie looked at the clock. She was so wrapped up in her work she didn't realize it was around 1.

"oh! sorry Mrs. Anderson." Kylie closed her laptop and gathered her notes and placed them in her bag, got her stuff picked up a note pad and left the office. She walked past her car and placed everything but her phone, note pad, wallet, keys, her meter, insulin and a pen. She grabbed an empty bag in her car then locked it back up. She would have one of the boys come get the car later, if she wanted to see Mysterion she needed to be on foot. she placed her stuff in the empty bag and placed it on her shoulder and let looking around.

Was it true Mysterion was here? she walked around for hours asking random people questions, few people had seen him, stopping robberies and things like that but no one knew much about her. She only stopped to each lunch and check her blood sugar. Mrs. Anderson called every few hours to check up on her make sure she was doing her job.

"this isn't much to go off of" she mumbled to her self standing under a street lamp. It had gotten dark, while she was looking. She had a tendency to do that get wrapped in her work and not realize how late it gets. She put the pad away and looked at her watch. It was nearly 9 pm. Time to go home, She looked around. She wasn't that far from home. "if i go through this alley i will get home quicker." she mumbled.

Kylie was headed down the alley when she heard a sound. She gripped her purse and looked around, but she didn't see anything. "must be the wind or something." she spoke out loud to calm herself down. She wasn't weak anymore, she took self defense classes, she could protect herself.

"you sure there girly?" A male voice came from her right, she jumped and looks around to see 3 men come out of the shadows. They were all taller then her and had more mass. they were all wearing all black and they had on ski masks. Kylie swallowed and back up she straightened her back and said in a clear strong voice.

"i don't want any trouble I'm just passing through to get home." she started to walk away towards the light in the entrance to the alley, to the street. Suddenly a big meaty hand grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall hard. She gasped in pain, tears burning her eyes from the contact with the break wall.

"we didn't say you could go red." the one on the right spoke, that time, the one holding on to her said nothing, he just eyed her with his dark eyes. They closed in on her and her stomach lurched.

She ripped her arm out of the guy in the middle's hand and punched him hard in the face, then brought her knee up and kicked him in the balls.

"fuck! Stupid JEW!" he said as he grabbed his privates. Her eyes widen at the voice. Oh god it couldn't be.

"C-Cartman?" she swallowed as the man stood up and took his mask off.

"well, the little jew remembers me, i wonder..." he trails over and shoves her against the wall and rips her sweater on the right shoulder showing the gunshot scar. He runs his fingers over it. "oh look she tires to hide what i gave her." he smirks at the other 2 men who laugh.

"you're supposed to be in jail!" She forced out feeling sick to her stomach as Cartman ran his free hand over her body. Ripping her dress and leggings, he tore through the top of her dress and grouped her breasts hard. She whined in pain. He started to trail his hands lower…..

She struggled to break free but her had pinned to the wall by her neck with his other arm, every time she struggled he pressed it closer. Spots danced before her eyes, she could barely breath. Oh god he wasn't going to... her mind was so frazzled from the lack of oxygen. Then there was a thump and the arm on her neck disappeared.

She coughed and fell to the ground she dragged much needed air into her lungs her vision cleared as she heard a rough scratchy voice ask her

"Kylie you OK?" she looked up rubbing her neck and saw... Him.

Mysterion. Mysterion had come to save her.

 _So there is chapter 2! I'm working hard on chapter 3! Let me know what you think! Pour Kylie almost got raped by the fat ass! Oh no!_

 _Kayla3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Omg I am so sorry I was rereading this and fanfiction cut off some of the chapter, so here is the full chapter!_

Mysterion was looking at her his face hidden by his mask and hood.

"HEY UNDERWEAR BOY!" Mysterion turns away from her and faces Cartman and the other 2 men. " shes ours" Cartman yelled. He goes to get up but before he can Mysterion has punched him in the face breaking his nose then he swept his leg out under the other 2 men making them fall. He turns back to Kylie picks her up slings her on his back and climbs up the building.

Kylie yelps and holds on tight to him closing her eyes, she can feel him moving then he stopped and set her down. He taps her forehead and she opens her eyes.

"you OK?" he asks his voice rough. Kylie nods and pulls her ripped sweater closer to her body she looks around, shes by her car? Wait how did she get here.

"I-I'm fine" it hurts to talk, but she forces the words out. "h-how did you know i needed help?" He grins his mouth the only visible part of his face.

"i just did Kylie you should get home." he goes to leave.

"wait!" he stops and turns to look at her. "why did you take up the cape again?" she asks. He looked at her

"how do you know I'm the same Mysterion? I could be a different person." Kylie shakes her head.

"For one, you know my name. 2 i never called you Mysterion. And three its the same voice just older less forced. As a child i could tell it hurt your throat to talk that way, but now since you are older and your voice is deeper, its less forced. You still have to force it but not as bad." she shrugs and watches as his lips turned up in a grin.

"i did say you were the smartest person in class Kylie."

"you never answered my question Mysterion. Why now? Why after almost 12 years?" Mysterion stepped forward the light lighting up his face a bit more, he looked grim. He keeled in front of her and said.

"who said i stopped watching over you?" She blushed

"m-me? Why me?" he reaches out and touches the scar on her shoulder. Her whole bought zinged as if he shocked her, the widening of his eyes told her, that he felt it as well.

"why wouldn't i?" then he stood up, ran toward the building climbed up and was gone.

Kylie watched him, then when he was gone she got up and walked to her car. She reached for her purse and freaked out when she grabbed at air, she looked around and found her purse where Mysterion was. Kylie sighed in relief and walked over and picked it up. She walked to her car, unlocked it and got in.

On the drive home she thought about what had happened, Cartman was out of prison, and Mysterion was back. She pulled up to the apartment; starting to shake now, the shock kicking in. She walked up to the apartment, unlocked the door and collapsed in the door way.

 _Omg short chapter but I was so excited I got my first review for this story! I'm so excited! it made me so happy to get it. Thank you Alexthesouthparkghostrider for the review and those kind words it made me come home and jump on my laptop and finish this chapter was well! im grateful that some likes my work! Ill work on the next chapter now!_

 _Kayla 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long wait. I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer but if I find a good place to end no promises! But here is the next chapter! also how i work is i write a chapter post it and then before i write the next one i re read and i'm reading these and i'm like crap messed that word up shoot this chapter was cut off (my copy of the last chapter shows more then was posted i could be wrong i'll reread it when i get internet again) but i just wanted to thank you all for putting through the bad spelling and grammar for this. Sorry it's been a little while since i have posted i have been so busy unpacking but i'm almost moved it! Also i forgot! Sadly i don't own south park at all! i may live in colorado but i don't own it! so sad but for the video that is mentioned is on youtube, look up the coon deleted ending but as i said in this world Mysterion never showed his face to Kylie. And i want you to remember Stan and kenny both have blue eyes just different shades Stan's eyes are a darker blue while kenny has a lighter blue color at this point both boys have the same length hair. it's not long but not short it's not a buzz cut but it has some length but it doesn't even cover their forehead. just to make things harder on you guys to figure out who mysterion is! 3XD Also head back to the first couple chapters i've done some editing to make it all look better and added that kenny might be dating someone, see my bottom not for more of that._

Kylie slowly came back to consciousness hearing panicked voices around her. She was aware of the fact she was on the couch with a blanket covering her.

"Is she OK Ken?"

"how should I know Stan, she came home walked in the door all torn up and collapsed. I shot up and ran over to her and laid her on the bed. She's got bruising around her neck and her clothes are all torn up. I have no idea what happened we just have to wait for her to come too." Kylie's mind cleared as they spoke. She remember what happened to her and she shot up her eyes flying open. The boys jumped back looking at her in shock.

"Mysterion!" She looked around wildly, breathing heavy. Kenny pushed her back gently his eyes wide and confused, he looked over at stan who looked just as confused.

"ky calm down, it's just us, why are you talking about mysterion?" Kenny asked gently. Kylie started rambling about what had happened.

"whoa whoa whoa Kylie slow down we didn't catch a word of that." Stan said.

"Yea hun start at the beginning." Kenny suggested. Kylie sighed and took a deep breath. She told them about her assignment and her Research but before she would say more Kenny interrupted.

"wait Mysterion is back? i thought Mysterion was you, you took off the mask in front of the town." Kylie shook her head and stood up with the blanket wrapped around her ripped clothing. She motioned for the boys to follow her. She walked a bit unsteady to her room. She walked to her desk and took out her home laptop, turned it on the logged in. She sat down in front of the laptop.

"Shortly after i was arrested this happened, the police were kind enough to send it to me just in case it ever came up in a job interview even though they never charged me." She clicked on an icon on her desk as she spoke and pulled up the video and played it. The boys watched in silence as the Video of 9 year old Kylie talking to mysterion in the jail cell played.

"wait why did you never tell us?" Stan asked. She shrugged.

"i felt like letting people believe Mysterion was me then he could still help people, but he stopped shortly after or so i thought."

"wait what does that mean?" Kenny spoke of walking around denver and gathering research, when she got to when she headed home, Stan interrupted her again.

"wait! if you were just walking around talking to people then how are you bruised up? what happen to your clothes?" Kylie bit her lip, and whispered.

"will you let me finish please? no more interruptions?" Stan and Kenny nodded. She took a deep breath to steady herself and continued and where she got to the part with cartman, Stan went to say something but Kenny slapped a hand over Stans mouth, his face hard.

After she finished her story, Kenny spoke up

"Wait so Cartman is out of jail, he attacked and tried to….. um hurt you and Mysterion saved you?" Kylie nodded. Stan and Kenny looked at each other hiding something. She eyed them both.

"you two are hiding something aren't you?" The boys quickly shock their heads. "Stan kenny, i have known you for over 15 years, i know when you lying to me! now out with it!"

the boys bite their lips and looked at each other. Kylie growled and pulled out her secret weapon. She turned around in her chair to face the boys and looked at Kenny, who was closer to her than Stan, and did the puppy dog face on him. Her eyes went wide and pleading and she pouted at him. "please Kenny" this would work on either boy but Kenny was closer so this worked.

His eyes widened and he tried to resist, but soon he stuttered out.

" W-we got a last week about cartman, we talked for awhile and we decided not to tell you that he got out." Stan smacked the back of Kennys head.

"DUDE! such a pushover!"

"WHAT?!" Kenny rubbed the back of his head "If she turned that look on you, you would have caved too!" Stan sputtered a weak response looking away. "yea don't pull that bs on me, we both know she has us wrapped around her finger." Stan groaned and rolled his eyes not denying the truth.

"i thought he got life for attempted murder."

"he escaped Kylie" Kenny said stoned face. Kylie paled

"why didn't you tell me?! He nearly killed me! And you _Decided_ to not tell me?! ITS MY LIFE! HOW DARE YOU!" She was screaming by the time she finished. Her face beat red. The boys looked at her unsure of themselves. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself counting to ten. She didn't open her eyes as she began to speak again. "look i'm tired and it's been a long trying day and i didnt get any sleep last night i'd love to shower and go to bed if you boys could leave my room so i can grab go shower and change that would be great."

"yea sure Kylie" Kenny mumbled then he pulled Stan out of the room as he walked out.

When the boys were gone she open her eyes, and sighed. She stood up, and looks around. She rubs her neck where a bruise is forming from Cartman's hand, She walks over to her dresser, grabs a nightgown and 2 towels. She walks to the door and opens it, and looks around making sure the boys aren't around. Satisfied at not seeing them she walks to the bathroom and closes the door and locks it.

Kylie leans against the door shaking, letting the shock fully take over now, she slides down the door, Sobbing. _Why Why Why._ Is all that's going through her head. Over and over, slowly she stops crying and wipes her face.

No she can't afford to break down now, she needs to be strong to push past it, if Kenny or Stan saw her this way… She shook her head and stood up. Kylie ignored her pain and forming bruises all over her back from Cartman grabbing her too hard and took off the the tatty dress and the rest of her clothes. Kylie threw her dress away in the trash can in the bathroom, took down her hair, hung up her towel and clothes. She turned on the shower and hopped in. Unaware that 2 men were talking about her in a bedroom far away from the Bathroom.

The room was cloaked in Darkness, the man had heard something at his window a cloaked figure appeared at the window, the man jumps but walks over and opens the window.

"hello mysterion." the boy said to the cloaked figure.

"hello" Mysterion spoke gruffly to the other man. "i hate to do this but Kylie needs help, she needs both of us, and i can't protect her alone." The man nodded at Mysterion.

"so what will we do?"

"well i hate to say it but you need to know who i am, so its not on your mind of where i am and if kylie is ok, but no one else can know. Plus Kylie is a Smart girl she will figure out that it could only be one of two people you or I, and she will come to question us both we need to be ready, i need you as a backup dude. I cant watch her all by myself, and with cartman back…" The man nodded. Mysterion took off his hood, showing the other who he was. The man didn't look very shocked.

"from how you were talking i pretty much figured it was you dude. i just don't get it. I mean i do but i don't. She is our best friend. But this." He waves his hand at the cloaked figures outfit. " this seems to scream more than friend, Even as a child you seemed more protective of her, plus going to her for help when we were 9, it screams more so talk to me dude, you love her don't you?" The other man nods his blue eyes shining. when he spoke he spoke in his normal voice.

" yea i have, since we first met her, there was something about her. her laugh, her smile, her passion. Yes i've dated others but it's because i was trying to move on."

"what about…" The other man cut him off.

"thats been over for a while, and you know it. look we just need to protect her i won't let my feelings get in the away, she's not some damsel in distress shes strong then that."

"oh so she's not lois lane or Mary Jane." he smirks as the other man hits him.

"dude really?"

"what it was a joke, mister superman!" the other man frowned

"nope more of a spiderman, superman is lame."

"god you are such a nerd."

"yup!" He hears the shower shut off. " i need to go before she sees me, we will talk more when shes at work, i'll go out the window so she won't see me." The cloaked figure put his hood on and climbed out the window.

 _well thats finally done! this chapter bit me in the ass hard core! i struggled with it! but anyway to make things more confusing and harder to figure out, i'm going to make it so kylie thinks both guys are dating someone when they aren't, As for what's going on with stan and wendy we will find out that later!_

 _so who do you guys think is Mysterion?_

 _is it Kenny or stan?_

 _is this a K2 fanfic or a Style fanfic? let me know what you think in the comments._

 _until next time!_

 _~kayla 3_


End file.
